


Touch touch touché tush

by Martiverse



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Clothed Sex, E' tutto ciò che ho da dire, Frottage, M/M, Spandex, bye
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: “Ti mostro il mio se mi mostri il tuo, Spidey-boy”Peter inarcò un sopracciglio con fare scettico, rendendosi conto un attimo dopo che con la maschera addosso la sua espressione non sarebbe stata visibile. Tuttavia la sua reazione e il suo silenzio dovettero risultare più chiari del previsto perché Deadpool rise forzatamente e gli tirò un pugno sulla spalla.“Il viso!” esclamò passandosi una mano sulla maschera. Su e giù, come se sfregandola potesse venire via “La faccia. Non che sia uno spettacolo. La mia, dico. Al diavolo, se preferisci va bene anche il cazzo! A far veder quello l'identità resta segreta!”[Setting post Deadpool 2 e super-post Homecoming]





	Touch touch touché tush

[[Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfo7XXSaE20)] - [[Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3cE6utiZEo)]

“Ti mostro il mio se mi mostri il tuo, Spidey-boy”  
Peter inarcò un sopracciglio con fare scettico, rendendosi conto un attimo dopo che con la maschera addosso la sua espressione non sarebbe stata visibile. Tuttavia la sua reazione e il suo silenzio dovettero risultare più chiari del previsto perché Deadpool rise forzatamente e gli tirò un pugno sulla spalla.  
“Il viso!” esclamò passandosi una mano sulla maschera. Su e giù, come se sfregandola potesse venire via “La faccia. Non che sia uno spettacolo. La mia, dico. Al diavolo, se preferisci va bene anche il cazzo! A far veder quello l'identità resta segreta!”  
Peter si sfregò le mani insieme e poi le riunì a coppa, soffiandovi dentro una nuvoletta di aria calda.  
“Sto bruciando tutte le mie energie per restare al caldo, non riuscirei a rispondere alla tua battuta neanche volendo...” commentò.   
A volte capitavano delle serate piatte. Probabilmente il freddo faceva venir voglia anche ai criminali di star a casa a guardar Netflix e mangiare popcorn “Quant'è che siamo ad aspettare su questo tetto? Si gela... sembra che stasera nessuno abbia voglia di commettere crimini. Il che è un bene! Però a saperlo prima avremmo potuto prendere una cioccolata calda o-”  
Alzò lo sguardo su Deadpool e lo vide irrigidirsi di scatto. Gli occhi della sua maschera erano spalancati e nonostante il suo viso fosse coperto era più espressivo di quanto non ci si potesse aspettare. Parve innaturalmente teso e Peter non ne capì il perché... poi notò che le dita di Deadpool erano ancorate al colletto nero della tuta.  
Spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso, sentendosi un idiota.   
“Aspetta un momento... sei serio?!” le parole rotolarono fuori dalla bocca di Peter e si rese conto quasi subito di non aver avuto molto tatto.   
Deadpool si era bloccato mentre stava per sfilarsi la maschera. Gli aveva chiesto di rivelargli la sua identità qui ed ora, su quel tetto congelato d'un palazzo del Queens, ed in cambio gli stava offrendo la promessa di fare lo stesso per lui.   
La richiesta aveva qualcosa di intimo e segreto.   
Stark gli aveva detto di stare in quella linea di grigio tra le cose che lui avrebbe fatto e quelle che non avrebbe fatto, e Peter era sicuro al cento per cento che mantenere la propria identità segreta fosse nel grigio più grigio possibile. C'erano già troppe persone a conoscenza del vero volto di Spider-man e l'ultima cosa che gli serviva era trovarsi Deadpool davanti alla finestra della sua stanza del college, con uno stereo e Holding Out For a Hero di Jennifer Saunders a tutto volume.   
Si fidava di Deadpool? Beh, era una questione complicata...  
Stark gli aveva detto di non averci niente a che fare ma... ehi! Diciamo che anche questa Peter la riteneva una decisione grigia? Nonostante tutti gli anni passati nelle vesti di Spider-Man ancora non poteva far a meno di aggrapparsi alle parole di Tony ed ancora temeva di non essere all'altezza di camminare nella sua ombra. Forse stava prendendo l'abitudine di nascondere troppe cose di cui non era sicuro dietro ad una patina black and white.   
Mostrare il proprio viso a Deadpool gli parve una pretesa proibita, come se avessero scoperto le caviglie e fossero nell'ottocento. Non che si vergognasse, non era quello il problema! Non temeva nemmeno che Deadpool usasse la sua vera identità per ricattarlo o metterlo nei guai come Tony gli aveva detto più volte. Per quanto assurdo fosse anche solo pensarlo, beh, si fidava di Deadpool... ma la richiesta era grande, gigantesca... parve una confessione.   
Significava chiedergli di conoscere Peter Parker, oltre che Spider-man.   
Peter si irrigidì a sua volta raddrizzando la schiena e sollevando gli avambracci. Aprì la bocca e gli mancarono le parole per rispondere, sentendosi stupidamente onorato dalla richiesta. La sua testa si fece leggera come quando Liz l'aveva invitato alla sua festa, tanti anni addietro, e non riuscì a dire assolutamente niente.   
“Ok, chiaro. Capito.” Deadpool alzò le braccia in aria come se l'aver messo le mani alla maschera fosse un crimine di cui si stava pentendo amaramente. Scosse le mani sgranchendosi le dita e si tirò uno schiaffo sulla guancia destra “Restiamo su una relazione puramente lavorativa! Il che significa che se vuoi del sesso con me lo dovrai pagare, Spidey!”  
Saltò sul cornicione del tetto e rise, poi fissò un punto nel vuoto e mormorò:  
“Spoiler alert: Stark non la prenderà bene in ogni caso...”  
Allungò un piede nel vuoto e subito si sentì tirare indietro. Venne sbalzato a terra e batté la schiena contro il cemento, avvertendo la ragnatela incollarsi tra la sua tuta e il suolo. L'aria gli schizzò fuori dai polmoni per l'impatto lasciandolo un secondo senza fiato.   
“Ouch” si lamentò con voce soffocata “Questa non la meritavo”  
“Scusa!” gridò Peter correndogli incontro “Ho agito senza pensare! Credevo che volessi buttarti!”  
Gli porse una mano e Deadpool la afferrò per rialzarsi, tenendo la sinistra premuta contro il fianco dolorante.   
“Beh, l'intenzione era quella. Ma consideralo più come un ascensore senza il cubicolo. Togli le pareti, i cavi, i pulsanti e la musica irritante. E lascia me, che canto “My heart will go on”. Un ascensore splatter; ci avrei messo un attimo ad arrivare giù”  
“Siamo al settimo piano, non è una cosa che puoi fare!”   
“Venti minuti steso sul marciapiede con qualche osso rotto e sarei stato di nuovo in sella! Frena i bollenti spiriti da super cittadino, non è niente che non abbia già fatto! L'hai detto tu, Spidey, stasera il crimine è pigro. Non ho tempo per stare qui a congelarmi il culo.”  
“Ma le scale sono letteralmente lì” replicò Peter indicando il casottino da cui si accedeva al tetto “O avrei potuto farti scendere io! Che bisogno c'è di saltare?”  
“Non volevo chiedere, credevo che stessimo avendo una crisi di coppia”  
“Non siamo una coppia” nel momento stesso in cui lo disse, Peter si morse la lingua e desiderò morire. Solo perché se lo ripeteva allo specchio tutte le mattine non significava che dovesse riuscire a convincere anche Deadpool! Soprattutto ora che l'argomento stava saltando fuori, dopo mesi e mesi di pattuglie, tacos, e conversazioni. Ottimo lavoro, Peter! Un campione a bruciarsi le possibilità prima ancora di poterle afferrare.   
“Ouch” stavolta Deadpool gli si buttò tra le braccia con fare teatrale, mettendosi una mano sulla fronte “Questa la meritavo, ok” sorrise sotto la maschera e toccò il naso di Peter prima di rimettersi in piedi con uno scatto di addominali.  
“Prenderò le scale!” annunciò camminando a ritroso verso lo stanzino e mostrandogli due pollici alzati “Rispettoso della legge e del decoro, sulla via di affettare qualche figlio di puttana. Siamo sul tetto di cosa? Un condominio del crimine? Magari qualcuno ha portato la bicicletta in corridoio e non è carino, che poi si riempie tutto di fango...”  
“Senti...” Peter lo afferrò per un braccio e fece fatica a tener lo sguardo puntato sul suo viso. Tony l'avrebbe ucciso anche solo perché era su quel tetto a parlare con un mercenario, se gli avesse anche consegnato la propria identità segreta era sicuro che sarebbe tornato alla modalità triciclo in un battibaleno. Il fatto che ormai era un adulto non l'avrebbe aiutato, ne era certo; sull'etichetta del suo costume c'era sempre e comunque scritto Stark Industries “...non posso dirti chi sono, ok? Non posso.”   
“Chiaro”  
“Ma mi piaci anche tu, davvero tanto e-” si morse la lingua.   
Santo cielo, Deadpool gli aveva solo chiesto di scambiarsi le identità segrete! Le allusioni erano di normale prassi, non significava per forza che stessero davvero discutendo sul diventare una coppia o meno. Si era perso nei propri pensieri ed aveva fatto un casino! Nonostante tutto era ancora socialmente imbarazzante, proprio come alla festa di Liz. Solo che non aveva più sedici anni e si supponeva che fosse maturato anche nelle relazioni umane!   
Mai prima d'ora aveva sperato nello scatenarsi di una qualche catastrofe sovrannaturale per salvarsi dall'imbarazzo.  
“Aspetta” disse Deadpool “lasciami chiarire un attimo la situazione...”   
Il cuore di Peter perse un battito a quelle parole... era peggio di sentirsi dire da Stark “Dobbiamo parlare” o del “Mi nascondi qualcosa, signorino?” di zia May. Nonostante la maschera, Peter poté sentire lo sguardo di Deadpool piantarsi su di lui e desiderò di potersi rificcare in gola tutto quello che aveva appena, stupidamente, confessato.  
L'espressione di Deadpool era seria come non l'aveva mai vista...  
“NON vuoi conoscere la mia identità MA usciresti con l'uomo dalla tuta attillata rossa. Mi sento oggettificato”  
Peter sentì le guance bruciargli e staccò la mano dal braccio di Deadpool, colpito in contropiede. “Cosa? No! Non intendevo che- Non ho detto questo! Non ho assolutamente detto questo!”  
Stavolta fu il suo turno di venir trascinato via e battere la schiena. Senza che i suoi sensi da ragno lo avvertissero di alcun agguato, Deadpool lo afferrò e lo spinse contro il muro del casottino delle scale. Peter sentì il cemento contro la spina dorsale e chiuse istintivamente gli occhi per l'impatto, poi sentì il fiato caldo di Deadpool sulla maschera attraverso lo strato di spandex e la pressione della sua bocca sulla propria. Il cuore gli andò in gola ma il gesto fu così rapido da sembrar quasi casuale, un incidente... Deadpool allontanò il viso ed fu così chiaro che aveva un sopracciglio alzato ed un ghigno stronzo, nonostante la maschera.   
“Amo essere oggettificato, non smettere!”  
Inclinò la testa e stavolta la pressione delle sue labbra fu più decisa. Il cervello di Peter ebbe un rapido corto circuito quando si rese conto che quello era un bacio, nonostante lo strato di stoffa sintetica tra di loro. Schiuse le labbra per riflesso e si aggrappò alle braccia di Deadpool sentendo i muscoli guizzare sotto le dita e la tuta arricciarsi appena alla pressione dei polpastrelli. Ansimò e l'aria calda gli rimbalzò sulla faccia rotolandogli sulle guance arrossate e sotto l'arco delle sopracciglia.   
Diamine, stava succedendo davvero.   
Non si poteva definire un bacio se non per l'intenzione del gesto. La pressione delle labbra di Deadpool era sufficiente a tirar le corde del suo cuore, ma non abbastanza da lasciarlo soddisfatto.  
Aveva immaginato di baciarlo troppe volte per potersi accontentare di un contatto troncato a metà... ma sinceramente anche solo poter sentire la pressione dei suoi denti contro quella che era -quasi- la sua bocca, fu più di quanto non avrebbe mai potuto sperare. Non sapeva come ma in qualche modo la sua disastrosa confessione doveva aver funzionato.  
“Ok, nella mia testa era più sexy” Deadpool iniziò a parlare prima ancora di allontanare il viso dal suo, con il risultato che metà parole uscirono strascicate “l'avevo immaginato più come 50 sfumature di grigio, il bacio in ascensore, ma con tutto questo spandex di mezzo è più come pomiciare con una mozzarella ancora confezionata.”  
“Magari possiamo sollevarle solo un po'...” la voce di Peter uscì più acuta del previsto “fino al naso, lo so che ho detto di non voler togliere la maschera ma-”  
“Oh no, no, no” mormorò Deadpool schioccando la lingua divertito. Gli strinse una mano contro un fianco e gli si avvicinò tanto da schiacciare il petto contro il suo, togliendogli l'aria dai polmoni “Fidati, te lo farei solo afflosciare. Hai scelto come ballare, adesso lasciami condurre le danze. ”  
Peter annuì a vuoto e si accorse di star trattenendo il fiato. Getto fuori l'aria con il naso e strinse più forte le mani sulle braccia di Deadpool  
“Ok” squittì, e la sua voce si spense flebilmente. Per una volta non gli venne in mente nessuna risposta... non aveva nemmeno idea se ci fosse bisogno di dire qualcos'altro. E, diciamocelo, per uno come lui, abituato a parlarsi allo specchio anche mentre si lavava i denti, fu un record personale.   
Deadpool si schiacciò contro di lui usando il proprio corpo per intrappolarlo contro il muro. Piantò le mani contro la parete, sotto le sue braccia, così vicino da toccarlo e tagliargli ogni via di fuga.   
Peter conosceva almeno cinquanta modi per liberarsi ma non fece altro che deglutire, spillato in posizione dalla sua presenza. Wow, ok! Non era la prima volta che Deadpool gli si faceva così vicino, era chiaro che a volte dimenticasse il concetto di spazio personale... ma stavolta era diverso. L'intenzione era un'altra e l'aria carica di aspettativa; stavolta Deadpool sapeva che non sarebbe stato scacciato.   
Spider-Man non l'aveva ancora spinto via, le sue mani erano rimaste avvolte sugli avambracci di Wade stringendolo abbastanza forte da fermargli la circolazione. Era facile dimenticare quanta forza si nascondesse dentro ad un corpo così snello. Il petto di Spider-Man era scolpito d'una muscolatura liscia, agile, non gonfia e piena come la sua. Deadpool ci si sfregò leggermente contro per saggiarne la forma e la consistenza, sapeva che Spidey era l'uomo dei contrasti. Un minuto prima saltellava appeso ad una ragnatela come un cazzo di bimbo a cui è sfuggito il palloncino, le dita agili strette attorno al filo e la gravità sparita. Un secondo dopo atterrava su una lamiera di metallo ed era capace di farla incrinare per l'impatto. Merda, avrebbe potuto farlo a pezzi e a Deadpool non sarebbe dispiaciuto. Ghignò al pensiero e si sfregò ancora contro di lui. Le loro ginocchia si scontrarono per un attimo soltanto, poi fu il turno dei fianchi e Peter sentì le guance bruciargli quando i bacini collisero. Staccò la mano destra dal braccio di Deadpool senza neanche rendersene conto e subito la premette contro il muro per sostenersi in piedi, arrancando freneticamente con le dita e tenendo sollevato il palmo.   
Aveva il respiro corto come non gli succedeva da ere e non sapeva come fare a calmarsi.  
Stava succedendo davvero, anche se ancora non era successo niente. Non stavano parlando del freddo e della noiosissima serata? Come aveva fatto la situazione a scalare così in fretta?   
Non si era mai reso conto di quanto stretta fosse la tuta fino a quel momento.   
Lo spandex gli si incollava addosso come uno strato di seconda pelle, sfregandolo e facendogli avvertire ogni carezza anche troppo vividamente. A tratti si rendeva conto di essere estremamente conscio di alcuni piccoli dettagli; la secchezza delle proprie labbra, il fremito delle dita di Deadpool sul suo fianco e perfino il dannato friggere di un televisore da qualche parte nel palazzo. Riusciva a percepire la stoffa scorrere sui suoi addominali lasciandogli la pelle d'oca. Il petto di Deadpool contro il suo lo faceva sentire delicato come non gli capitava da tempo... ma forse non era lui a schiacciarlo con forza, ma Peter a lasciarglielo fare.   
Deadpool si spinse ancor più vicino a lui, tanto che sarebbero stati fronte contro fronte se a Spider-Man non fosse mancata mezza spanna per raggiungerlo. Ogni movimento partiva veloce e finiva lento dandogli il tempo di assaporare la carezza dei loro corpi. Le ginocchia di Peter si fecero di burro, tutti i suoi sensi andarono in tilt. Trasudava emozioni che non faceva nemmeno in tempo a processare. Appena registrava il rumore del proprio respiro il tocco di Deadpool gli bruciava il cervello ricordandogli che le sue labbra avevano bisogno di essere baciate.   
“Un ballo lento, Spidey. Bisogna star vicini... ma niente mano morta! Non bruciamo le tappe. Che canzone hai per la testa?”   
Deadpool canticchiò un motivetto a labbra serrate sfregandosi lentamente contro di lui. Partì come un tango sia nel suono che nelle movenze; fece scorrere la mano destra dal muro al suo fianco carezzandolo piano, premendo solo di palmo. Lo strinse di nuovo, più in alto, vicino ai pettorali, quasi come se si stesse preparando a sollevarlo in aria. Invece si limitò a premergli il pollice sulle costole spostandolo lentamente dall'alto verso il basso e correndo dietro al ritmo che era solo nella sua testa.   
Peter si accorse che non gli bastava più respirare dal naso. Schiuse le labbra ed inghiottì l'aria a singhiozzi; il suo petto sobbalzò e la mano di Deadpool scese di nuovo fin sul suo fianco con una lentezza esasperante. Tenne il palmo piatto e le dita aperte cercando di coprire la maggior superficie possibile del corpo di Spider-man con un sol tocco. Non sapeva da dove cominciare, c'era troppo che voleva di lui. Premette sulla sua pelle quanto bastò ad affondare nella carne per render chiaro che non era una semplice carezza ma una vera e propria rivendicazione di proprietà.   
“... asi se baila el tango...” canticchiò sottovoce inclinando appena la testa per poi riprendere a borbottare il motivetto e a muovere la mano sul suo fianco con fare lento e sensuale.   
Peter non poteva vedere oltre la sua maschera ma era sicuro che Deadpool lo stesse fissando intensamente. Il settanta per cento dell'intesa in un tango è dato dallo sguardo e se Deadpool faceva una cosa la faceva per bene. Quasi sempre. Più o meno.   
Di nuovo si schiacciò a lui e Peter inarcò la schiena spingendo il petto contro il suo, intercettando il movimento... poi la gamba di Deadpool si premette contro la sua. Non nella parte interna della coscia, ma esternamente, salendo piano, scivolando sullo spandex. La mano scese dietro la sua schiena spingendogli i fianchi in avanti e Spider-Man non provò nemmeno ad opporsi. I loro bacini collisero e seppe di essere fottuto. Le guance e le orecchie gli bruciarono. Grazie al cielo non si era scoperto il viso! Un gemito gli uscì dalla gola, attutito dalle labbra serrate e dalla maschera, ma di certo doveva essersi sentito.   
“Ti piace così?” gli chiese subito Deadpool, e venne il momento della mano morta. Non strinse, tuttavia, la posò solo a coppa contro le natiche di Peter e la lasciò lì, ruotandone appena il palmo.  
Il suo tocco Peter l'aveva immaginato più rude... invece era lento, romantico. Scorreva sulla pelle mandandogli in subbuglio i sensi e ricordandogli quanto facesse caldo. Deadpool non strinse le dita come aveva fatto sul suo fianco ma si limitò ad una carezza leggera, appena percettibile oltre lo strato di stoffa. Paradossalmente il contatto lo mando in crisi più del resto delle sue attenzioni e Peter fu scosso da un brivido che gli corse fin alla nuca.  
“Se la musica latina non fa per te posso lap-dancearti Toxic di Britney Spears. Baby, dimmi cosa vuoi ed io lo faccio...”  
Era troppo potere da metter solo nelle sue mani, non era capace di prendere decisioni così. Peter sentiva il proprio respiro amplificato di mille volte e l'aria nei suoi polmoni non era più abbastanza. Ogni fibra del suo corpo era fin troppo recettiva per poter sostenere il contatto e le parole di Deadpool. Strinse le cosce una contro l'altra e si spostò più indietro; ancora teneva una mano contro il muro al quale si appoggiava solo con le punte delle dita.   
Merda, si stava eccitando da morire. La tuta stava diventando troppo, troppo aderente e Peter non osò abbassar lo sguardo per vedere se fosse l'unico a cui stava succedendo. Sarebbe stato imbarazzante da morire... anche perché, conoscendo Deadpool, non era escluso che se ne uscisse gridando alla candid camera.    
Deadpool abbassò la gamba e ritirò la mano dalla sua schiena per stringergliela di nuovo sul fianco, accompagnando Peter nella sua ritirata quasi come fosse un casché. Lo lasciò attaccar la schiena al muro e di nuovo lo intrappolò tra sé ed il cemento, sempre più vicino, sempre più audace. Non sembrava in vena di scherzi, ma nella sue vene scorreva sarcasmo puro quindi a volte era difficile decifrarlo.  
“Spidey quante cosa ti farei...” gli sussurrò ad un soffio dalle labbra. L'aria calda filtrò attraverso la maschera mescolandosi al respiro di Peter, poi Deadpool gli sfregò il viso contro l'orecchio facendo collidere le mascelle. Di nuovo Peter sentì il suo fiato caldo attraverso la stoffa; gli scivolò sul collo facendolo rabbrividire...  
Mugolò e cercò di tapparsi la bocca... solo che, quando tirò su la mano, la manica di Deadpool si tese ed il suo braccio fu trascinato in alto in una grottesca imitazione d'una marionetta, restando attaccato alle dita di Peter.  
Entrambi lo fissarono, sorpresi e con il fiato corto.  
“Sei incollato, Spidey?” rise Deadpool piegando appena un poco indietro il torso e scuotendo il proprio braccio, incuriosito.  
“Cosa?” Peter scosse la mano facendo oscillare anche il braccio di Deadpool. Il panico gli morse lo stomaco. Perfetto! Ci mandava solo questa. Come rovinare la propria vita, un autobiografia di Peter Parker, con incluse dieci pagine extra sull'imbarazzo! “Mi dispiace! Non so cosa- aspetta, ora ti lascio andare!”  
Sollevò il palmo della mano ma le punte delle sue dita restarono ben salde contro la manica di Deadpool. Lo scosse ancora sapendo perfettamente che non sarebbe servito a molto. Non gli succedeva da una vita, santo cielo! Quando aveva dimenticato come essere una persona funzionante? Svuotare la mente era impossibile in una situazione così, non ci sarebbe riuscito neanche volendo, e più che cercava di scollarsi più che sapeva sarebbe rimasto attaccato! Stava affondando in una trappola alla colla e doveva sembrare un completo idiota.  
“Dio, sei così carino!” esplose Deadpool portandosi una mano sulla guancia e trascinandosi dietro anche il braccio di Peter “Spidey, giuro, spero di non star sognando tutta questa situazione. Sarebbe il peggior pesce d'aprile natalizio di tutta la mia vita; non può essere overdose, era solo un chilo!” staccò la mano dal fianco di Peter per battersi due dita al lato del naso, come fosse una saliera, e poi si voltò verso di lui e si bloccò.  
Letteralmente, si bloccò. Il tempo parve fermarsi e rimase immobile con le due dita ancora premute sul naso e gli occhi della maschera spalancati.  
“Che-che c'è?” balbettò Peter, improvvisamente troppo conscio della situazione.  
Aveva fatto qualcosa che non andava? Certo, a parte per i canoni di decenza umana. Era sul tetto di un edificio pubblico e non erano neanche le una di notte. Ci potevano essere persone alle finestre, telecamere di sicurezza... e a lui stava venendo un erezione.  
Questo era ben al di fuori dell'area grigia dove avrebbe dovuto operare.   
Stava facendo un casino dopo l'altro, culminando con l'incollarsi al braccio di Deadpool come un totale idiota.  
“Cazzo” mormorò lui ricatturando la sua attenzione. Parve senza fiato, come se l'improvvisa realizzazione di qualcosa l'avesse colpito con troppa forza alla bocca dello stomaco “Cazzommerda, Spidey... questo è del buon karma. Non so che cosa ho fatto per meritarmelo, però sei meraviglioso. Ti voglio tra le mani come un velociraptor vorrebbe la maniglia di una porta.”   
Ancora una volta il senso da ragno non si scomodò ad avvertire Peter quando Deadpool approfittò della mano incollata al suo braccio per farlo girare in una piroetta. Peter si ritrovò con la faccia schiacciata contro il cemento ed il braccio piegato dietro la schiena. Il suo petto era steso contro il muro e la sua maledetta mano non si decideva a lasciare la presa! La parete era gelida contro il suo corpo accaldato e troppo dura per essere confortevole, ma non per questo meno elettrizzante. Deadpool gli batté un piede contro la caviglia un paio di volte, facendola spostare appena.  
“Da bravo, Spider-man. Non vorremmo che nascondessi oggetti contundenti. Apri le gambe e fatti perquisire” La spinta successiva fu sulla caviglia opposta e stavolta Peter strusciò i piedi a terra ed aprì un po' di più le gambe per mantenersi in equilibrio. Aveva solo una mano libera. Sollevò l'avambraccio e lo premette sul muro, appena sopra la testa, stringendo le dita in un pugno.    
Non pensò coerentemente che lasciarla così sarebbe stato un buon modo per non incollarsi.   
Ansimò forte, spingendo la fronte contro il cemento e chiudendo gli occhi. Aveva così tanti pensieri in mente da non riuscire ad ascoltarne nemmeno uno. Da tanto non gli capitava di sentirsi così vulnerabile...   
Quando avvertì la presenza di Deadpool alle sue spalle fu scosso da un brivido di piacere. A quanto pare sia il suo cervello che i suoi poteri si stavano facendo gli affari propri. Il cuore gli batteva in petto così chiaramente da dargli la nausea e non sapeva più se era in procinto di avere la più grande erezione del secolo o un infarto. Tirò il braccio debolmente ma la sua mano rimase incollata a Deadpool. Il suo misero tentativo di resistenza fu così poco carico di convinzione da risultare ridicolo.   
“Ah-ah, così non va, signor Spider-Man. Non ha dichiarato l'illegalità del suo possesso”  
Deadpool gli si strinse contro e Peter sentì il suo petto largo strusciargli sulla schiena. Lo spandex sfregò per la pressione scivolandogli tra la pelle delle scapole e la spina dorsale.   
“...E' illegale in più di cinquanta stati avere un culo così...”  
Deadpool fece scendere la mano su una delle sue natiche, stavolta ghermendolo con le unghie, ed emise un gorgoglio roco e soddisfatto. “Mmmh! 10/10 miglior culo di sempre. Would recommend, scommetto che per le riprese da dietro non hai lo stuntman. Non che non ce l'hai, questa è roba vera!”  
Peter si irrigidì istintivamente in quella presa, avvertendo ancor più chiaramente i polpastrelli affondati nella carne. Chiuse gli occhi, contrasse la mano contro il braccio di Deadpool e stavolta non provò nemmeno a staccarla. Invece strinse la presa e lo graffiò a sua volta, strattonandolo verso di sé con un po' troppa forza.  
Deadpool quasi gli inciampò addosso ma non se lo fece ripetere due volte e lo assecondò. Spinse il bacino contro la mano che ancora gli stringeva sul culo e si chinò ancor di più su di lui, aderendo alla sua schiena come un altro strato di spandex. Il braccio intrappolato di Peter gli si piantò nello stomaco con abbastanza forza da far male, ma non ci badò. In tutta sincerità l'aveva colpito di più la realizzazione d'esser riuscito a trovare qualcuno di così speciale da sopportarlo, qualcuno che non fosse Weasel o Al, con cui comunque non avrebbe voluto fare sesso. Ad ogni cosa c'è un limite!  
Riusciva a stento a credere che Spider-Man fosse reale.  
Peter venne spinto in avanti sotto il peso di Deadpool e fu schiacciato come nelle fantasie di cui si vergognava. La sensazione fu completamente diversa da prima; ora che gli dava la schiena si sentì incredibilmente esposto, ghermito da un intimità che sarebbe dovuta restar esclusiva della camera da letto. Aprì la bocca e sentì la maschera sfregargli contro le labbra asciutte...   
Dimenticò immediatamente che cosa voleva dire.   
Voleva baciarlo. Davvero, stavolta, senza nessuno strato di spandex tra loro... ma non era sicuro di possedere questo tipo di coraggio. Anche solo ripensare al loro stupidissimo bacio da confezione di mozzarella gli fece andar le guance in fiamme. Quanto era stata piacevole la pressione delle sue labbra e quanto era piacevole, adesso, la pressione del suo corpo...   
La mano con cui Deadpool gli artigliava le natiche sembrava aver trovato residenza permanente, incollandosi meglio di quella di Spider-Man.   
“It's Free Real Estate...” Deadpool si ritirò appena e poi di nuovo risalì, strusciandosi lento contro di lui. Ancora e ancora, facendogli correre scintille di piacere in ogni nervo. Il cuore di Peter si stava sciogliendo, era come un budino, non riusciva a respirare. Voleva essere schiacciato di più, più forte, voleva completamente perdere la testa perché aveva già buttato la propria ragione giù dal palazzo e dubitava che venti minuti sarebbero valsi a far riprendere la sua coscienza; non guariva in fretta come le ossa di Deadpool.  
Senza pensarci scollò finalmente la mano dal braccio di Deadpool e la tolse da sotto il suo corpo, permettendogli di toccarlo ancor di più. Alla spinta successiva Peter sentì bene la frizione dei suoi addominali contro la parte bassa della schiena e sollevò la mano per andare ad incrociare gli avambracci contro il muro e nascondervi il viso ormai totalmente rosso.   
Ogni movimento tingeva il suo corpo con una pennellata di puro calore. Lo spandex gli frusciava addosso ricordandogli delle carezze leggere che Deadpool gli aveva riservato durante il loro tango borbottato. Aveva la pelle d'oca in un modo simile a quando il suo senso da ragno lo metteva sul chi va là, ma stavolta la sensazione lo solleticò facendogli seccare la gola e contrarre il basso ventre. Il suo respiro si stava facendo sempre più rarefatto.   
Appena riuscì a convincersi a non gemere un ginocchio si insinuò tra le sue gambe, puntandosi contro il muro del casottino, e Peter perse la lotta con se stesso. La sua ragione di tuffò in un doppio carpiato dal palazzo ed il suo corpo si spinse in basso, contro il ginocchio, sentendo il fascio dei muscoli tesi della coscia di Deadpool contro le natiche, tra le gambe. Una scarica di piacere gli fece contrarre le scapole e spostar le spalle all'indietro. Gemette piano e non registrò nemmeno ciò che gli disse Deadpool. Lo fece ancora e ancora e ancora... sollevandosi velocemente e scendendo più piano, beandosi della collisione della loro pelle in modo lento, come se temesse di perdere di vista tutte le sensazioni che gli squassavano il petto e gli spezzavano il respiro.   
Adesso il battito del proprio cuore gli rimbombava nelle orecchie così forte da tagliar fuori qualsiasi altro suono. Tu-tum, tu-tum, non riusciva a sentire nient'altro. Il piacere aveva sui suoi timpani lo stesso effetto della detonazione di una bomba o di un proiettile esploso troppo vicino al suo orecchio. Tutti gli altri rumori si erano spenti e mancava perfino il fischio di fondo. Tu-tum, tu-tum, nient'altro.   
Si mise in punta di piedi per sollevarsi ancor più in alto, facendo leva sugli avambracci ancora premuti al muro. Inspirò, espirò, e poi scese di nuovo contro il ginocchio di Deadpool.    
Il fiato gli si mozzò alla frizione, il suo gemito si fece più alto. La stoffa del costume era calda quanto la sua pelle e ne avvertì ogni micro-movimento. Il frusciare della tuta era accompagnato da un esplosione di piacere che mandava a fanculo tutti i recettori sulla sua pelle. Ogni nervo, ogni muscolo, ogni fibra del suo corpo vibrava di eccitazione.  
Di nuovo si sollevò appena, ansimando, e riprese fiato. Scese lentamente, contraendo le cosce contro la gamba tesa di Deadpool. Ne avvertì la solidità contro le natiche e l'inguine e tremò. Aprì la bocca per inspirare ma prima che potesse abbandonarsi ad un gemito Deadpool lo spinse più forte in avanti, schiacciandolo con decisione tra sé ed il muro.   
Il mugolio che uscì dalle labbra di Peter fu alto, osceno, e gli fece vibrare il petto di eccitazione.  
Si accorse di avere un erezione sentendola premere tra il ventre e il freddo cemento, fasciata troppo stretta nello spandex. Era una tortura! Le gambe gli tremarono per lo sforzo di restare aperte. Era ancora in punta di piedi ed il corpo di Deadpool lo tenne bloccato in posizione, impedendogli di posare i talloni e rilassarsi..  
“Cazzo si...” gli mormorò lui ad orecchio, schioccando le labbra compiaciuto. Le sue mani si strinsero sui fianchi di Peter e si arrotolarono contro lo spandex, strattonando appena la stoffa “...parlami Spidey. Adoro la tua voce...”  
Peter avvertì la frizione del tessuto contro la propria erezione e premette con forza la fronte tra il muro ed i propri avambracci. Era teso come una corda di violino. Restare in punta di piedi era più faticoso del normale, sopratutto ora che la tensione del suo corpo non faceva altro che accumularsi e fomentarne l'eccitazione. Il ginocchio di Deadpool tra le sue gambe e la pressione del suo petto erano le uniche cose che lo separavano dal rovinare a terra, ma anche ciò che lo rendevano così disperato.   
Deadpool sembrò notarlo e sorrise, ma si limitò a spostar indietro la schiena senza liberarlo dal ginocchio.  
“Come va il lavoro da super-eroe? Deve essere estenuante avere tutte queste regole da ricordare, poi si accumula lo stress! Vedo che hai un sacco di tensione proprio qui...”  
Lo torturò passandogli entrambe le mani sui fianchi e salendo fino alle spalle, tirandole indietro abbastanza da fargli piegare la schiena in un modo che solo un ballerino professionista o una persona elastica quanto lui sarebbe riuscito a fare. Il gemito che gli scosse la gola fu estatico. Spider-man era incredibile per più di una ragione.   
“Così flessibile...” gli mormorò Deadpool ad un palmo dal collo. Bastò a far intuire le centinaia di sottintesi che quella frase portava con sé e fece dimenticare a Wade la battuta di pessimo gusto che stava premeditando di fare. Solo allora abbassò il ginocchio lasciando a Spider-Man il lusso di tornare a posar i talloni a terra. Gli strinse le mani sulle spalle per non farlo cadere, si disse, ma la verità era che non voleva vederlo fuggire. Una vocina nella testa di Deadpool gli ripeteva ancora che da un momento all'altro avrebbe ricevuto un mega calcio nello stomaco ed un ordinanza restrittiva controfirmata da Tony Stark in persona, stampata su carta a grana doppia. Perché i ricchi non firmano mica, hanno le firme elettroniche e quelle stronzate così.  
Invece Spider-Man si abbandonò contro il suo petto e si lasciò voltare senza esitazione, languido come se non gli fosse rimasto più nemmeno un briciolo di potere in corpo.  
Era meraviglioso, m e r a v i g l i o s o. Cazzo!    
Peter era d'un altro avviso... aveva la gola secca e si trovò a deglutire a vuoto. Il viso gli bruciava fin alle punte delle orecchie. Ricapitolando: era in piedi sul tetto di un palazzo pubblico con un erezione troppo visibile nella tuta fasciante e lo sguardo di Deadpool puntato su di essa. Sperava davvero che questa cosa non finisse su youtube... l'imbarazzo l'avrebbe ucciso più di quanto non avrebbe fatto sua zia. Anche se non vivevano più insieme ancora gli mandava video di gattini che gli auguravano un buon lunedì, quindi youtube rientrava nelle sue competenze.   
Sotto la maschera era completamente sfatto. Il sudore gli stava facendo attaccare la tuta alla schiena e i capelli alla fronte; non riusciva più a respirare solo con il naso. Anche se Deadpool non poteva vedere il suo viso Peter era sicuro che si sarebbe accorto di quanto era messo male dal tremore delle gambe e la pesantezza delle braccia, che adesso giacevano ai lati del suo busto senza saper bene cosa fare. Aveva ancora i pugni serrati, nemmeno si stesse preparando a finire il tutto con una scazzottata. Sinceramente? Quell'idiota un pugno se lo sarebbe meritato! Perché non era giusto da parte sua passare intere giornate a lanciargli delle esche con commenti esageratamente arditi e qualche tocco di troppo senza mai davvero farsi avanti in modo serio. L'aveva lasciato così tante volte a pendere dalle sue labbra e a masturbarsi da solo nella sua camera del college, al ritorno da una serata spesa a pattugliare le strade insieme, che Peter aveva smesso di credere nei suoi flirt e con il cuore a pezzi aveva iniziato a registrarli come conversazione ordinaria.  
Peter si vergognava da morire non perché stessero quasi per fare sesso, ma perché aveva macinato l'idea così tante volte nella propria mente da non riuscire a calmarsi ed affrontare la cosa come avrebbe voluto...   
“Quel gemito, mmmh!” mugolò Deadpool posando la fronte contro la sua e stringendogli le guance tra le mani “Non hai idea di quante seghe mi farò ripensando a questo momento...”  
Peter non era sicuro di volerlo sapere.   
“Sei imbarazzante...!” piagnucolò. Si liberò dalla sua presa e nascose il viso contro il petto di Deadpool, anche se il proposito di indossare una maschera in realtà rese il suo gesto superfluo. Sostenere il suo sguardo era diventato difficile, non importava quanto fibra sintetica ci fosse tra loro. Aveva bisogno del calore del suo corpo ma non aveva il superpotere di saperlo chiedere, anche se si era ripetuto in testa un miliardo di frasi per poterlo fare.  
“Senti chi parla!” rise Deadpool “Non sono io quello a cui è venuta un erezione”   
Spinse il bacino contro il suo e Peter si chiese perché lo ascoltasse ancora. Avvertì subito l'erezione di Deadpool premere contro la sua attraverso la stoffa, solida come i suoi cavolo di addominali.   
Quando si mosse appena Peter dimenticò le cose che gli si stavano accumulando in testa.  Dimenticò tutto, a dire il vero, si scordò anche come respirare e gli mancò il fiato per un attimo.  
“Ups, errore mio” ghignò Deadpool al suo orecchio, fin troppo compiaciuto della propria ironia.   
Che idiota. Peter venne sopraffatto dalla voglia di togliersi la tuta e sentirlo davvero, pelle contro pelle. Non gli bastava più il Deadpool con il costume rosso, voleva anche quello che si nascondeva dietro di esso. Pacchetto completo e vacanze incluse nell'offerta.   
Si maledisse per non essersi tolto subito la maschera perché l'avrebbe fatto; avrebbe davvero rivelato la sua identità segreta a Deadpool. Si fidava di lui. Sapeva che non era perfetto, ma aveva imparato a conoscerlo. Si era reso conto con il tempo che non era solo il ciclone di sventure descritto da tutti; i media non erano clementi con nessuno. E si, Peter sapeva anche che Deadpool poteva essere pericoloso... ma anche Spider-Man avrebbe potuto esserlo, se avesse voluto. Non c'erano molti ragazzi intenti a studiare per avere un dottorato in biochimica che si potevano anche dir capaci di sollevare un autobus a mani nude.   
In primis però gli avrebbe consegnato la propria identità perché Deadpool gli piaceva tanto, tanto, tanto, nonostante gli avvertimenti di Stark. Aveva provato davvero a farsi passare la cotta. Si era convinto che non poteva essere reale, ma più una specie di catfishing. In fondo non sapeva nulla sulla sua vita personale e quella maschera era in tutto e per tutto come una foto di profilo falsa. Ma il difetto di Peter era anche il suo pregio più grande: ragionava con il cuore prima che con il cervello, per questo era così diverso da Tony.   
Strinse le braccia dietro al collo di Deadpool e gli schiacciò il naso contro il colletto, prendendo fiato e coraggio.    
“Peter...” sussurrò. La voce gli tremo e forse non uscì chiara come avrebbe voluto “...il mio nome è Peter...”   
Deadpool non rispose nulla. Gli piantò le mani sotto le natiche affondando con forza le dita nella carne e lo sollevò di scatto. Le loro erezioni collisero attraverso la stoffa e Peter si trovò a stringere freneticamente le cosce contro i suoi fianchi per non perdere l'equilibrio. Tenne la fronte incollata sul suo collo ed avrebbe voluto morderlo così tanto... invece schiuse le labbra e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito spezzato.  
“Wade Wilson” si presentò lui, e le parole rimbalzarono sulla nuca di Peter facendogli rizzare i capelli. Prima ancora che potesse processare il nome, Deadpool strinse le mani sui suoi fianchi e lo tirò più in alto. Lo spandex frusciò, i loro corpi collisero in modo lento, ruvido, lasciando poco all'immaginazione. Peter imitò il gesto facendo leva sulle cosce e piantando le mani sulle spalle di Wade per tirarsi un po' più su. Superò l'erezione e finì a strusciarsi contro i suoi addominali, su e giù, lentamente, cavando dalla gola di Deadpool degli ansiti frammentati che parevano le iniziali di qualche parolaccia mal trattenuta tra i denti.   
Restarono un attimo così, con i corpi accaldati separati solo da una fine linea di spandex. Poi Peter si lasciò guidare più giù e sentì l'erezione di Deadpool sfregare contro la sua partendo dal basso e seguendola in alto, fino allo stomaco. La frizione fu lenta, misurata, così cauta da lasciargli assaporare il calore d'ogni centimetro di pelle.   
Si morse il labbro inferiore per non gemere troppo ad alta voce; fremeva per avere di più. Aveva la testa leggera come se fosse stato troppo tempo appeso al soffitto. Il sangue gli rimbombò da timpano a timpano rendendolo incapace di pensare ancora una volta.  
Mosse i fianchi avanti e indietro spingendosi contro il bacino di Deadpool in un crescendo sempre più rapido, disperato. L'eccitazione era montata in lui piano, con ogni sussurro e carezza, e adesso che Peter ne era ricolmo era incapace di tenerla dentro. Ogni spinta rendeva lo spandex più caldo e le loro forme più solide, contribuendo alla sua incapacità di fermarsi. Voleva che durasse per sempre e allo stesso tempo che finisse; gareggiava in una corsa contro il proprio cuore e non sapeva più chi fosse in testa. Le sensazioni gli annodarono lo stomaco bagnando appena l'interno della sua tuta e l'idea di venirci dentro gli fece correre un brivido perverso lungo la schiena... poi però un pensiero lo fulminò nel modo più inappropriato e meno consono in assoluto: la lavanderia del college costava 15 dollari, asciugatura esclusa.   
Grazie al cielo Wade gli strinse entrambe le mani sulle natiche con forza, distogliendolo dal contare mentalmente gli spicci che aveva nel portafoglio. Lo artigliò così forte da frenarlo e Peter mugolò di disappunto cercando di tornare a muovere il bacino.  
“La lepre un giorno si vantava con gli altri animali...” canticchiò Deadpool. Peter non ne capì il senso ma avvertì il rimproverò nella sua voce, poi sentì le mani di Wade spingere le sue natiche in avanti. Il movimento fu più lento e l'affondo più deciso. Strusciandovi contro avvertì la forma del suo cazzo così chiaramente da farlo boccheggiare. Fu invaso da un velato senso di vertigini così inusuale da esser simile ad un déjà-vu più che ad una sensazione reale. Non poteva saltare da un palazzo all'altro senza problemi e sentirsi cadere ora...   
“...cazzo!” rantolò Peter, e Deadpool rise.  
“Hai imprecato? Merda, Peter-Man, tieni il rating pg-13, è una lettura per famiglie”  
Di nuovo lo guidò spingendo le sue natiche in un affondo. Peter strinse le cosce contro i fianchi di Deadpool e salì strusciandosi fino al suo stomaco, poi scese e continuò a seguire quel nuovo ritmo meno veloce ma dalle spinte più fonde.   
Lo spandex era fine, ma calandosi su di lui Peter non poté far a meno di chiedersi come sarebbe stato fare la stessa cosa senza le tute addosso. Il calore della pelle di Wade tra le dita... i suoi fianchi bollenti e solidi stretti tra le cosce... l'erezione di Wade libera sotto di lui a strusciargli tra le natiche...    
La tuta di Peter era ormai zuppa di sudore sulla schiena, si era tutta incollata alla pelle. Era troppo calda. Avrebbe voluto slacciarla e sentire le mani di Deadpool sulle sue natiche, pelle contro pelle, le falangi affondate nella carne abbastanza a fondo da farlo gemere.   
Stava ansimando a bocca aperta, non tentava più nemmeno di nascondere i mugolii. Anche Wade sembrava aver dato la precedenza ai gemiti in bocca invece che ai soliti sproloqui. Gli stringeva le natiche come come se la sua vita dipendesse da esse, delineandone la forma ed avvolgendole a pieni  palmi. Le punte delle sue dita premettero tra di esse come se stesse cercando di spingersi oltre lo spandex, di spingersi in lui.   
Era troppo per Peter. Ogni affondo era accompagnato da un brivido che gli faceva contratte le cosce e serrar con più forza un piede contro l'altro dietro la schiena di Wade. Tutto quello che aveva immaginato sotto le coperte del suo letto non era neanche lontanamente vicino alle sensazioni che stava provando adesso. L'eccitazione, la collisione dei loro corpi, i gemiti, i loro respiri...  
Un'altra spinta e la frizione dello spandex sulla sua erezione lo fece singhiozzare con voce spezzata. Contrasse le dita dei piedi ed artigliò la schiena di Wade così forte da fargli scricchiolare le vertebre; venne nella tuta, così schiacciato contro l'erezione di Deadpool da sentirne il calore e la forma solida contro l'inguine.   
Il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata nel petto...  
“Chiamata di emergenza attivata, il signor Stark sarà qui a momenti. Mantieni la calma e fa dei respiri profondi, Peter” la voce di Karen gli rimbombò nelle orecchie facendogli spalancare gli occhi di colpo.   
“COSA?!” gridò con voce troppo acuta. Piantò una mano contro la spalla di Deadpool e si tirò su con il petto senza slacciare le gambe, irrigidendosi “Che- che significa?”  
“Vedi Spidey” rispose Deadpool, sentendosi interpellato  “quando un uomo ed un uomo si vogliono molto bene può succedere che-”  
“No, no, non-” Peter scosse una mano per zittire Deadpool, poi gli tappò la bocca capendo che nient'altro l'avrebbe convinto.  
“KAREN, che significa che il signor Stark sarà qui a momenti?” gridò.  
“Il tuo elettrocardiogramma indica uno stato di sovreccitazione inusuale per lo standard delle tue missioni. Per ogni situazione che bypassi i valori ordinari ho l'indicazione di contattare il signor Stark direttamente”  
“Oh no! Oh no! No, no, no!” staccò la mano dalla bocca di Deadpool e gli scosse la testa per cercar di far entrare le parole direttamente nel suo cervello. Era importante che lo capisse SUBITO. “Deadpool- Wade!” quel nome gli suonò strano in bocca “Dobbiamo andare, ORA! Sta arrivando il signor Stark!”  
E Deadpool, guance schiacciate tra le mani di Peter ed un erezione ancora ben solida contro il suo ventre, gli rivolse quell'espressione chiaramente scettica che traspariva nonostante la maschera. Poi disse, serio come non mai:  
“Certo che sta arrivando, non mi hai sentito prima? Ti ho spoilerato il finale ed eravamo appena a pagina due!”

**Author's Note:**

> Look- sono scivolata in questo baratro molto più velocemente del previsto e non mi pento di niente ❤  
> Il banner è stato fatto dalla mia compagna di baratro, Airaly, e vi consiglio vivamente di andar a vedere la fanart intera che ha fatto per la ff [[Eccola qui](https://airalyswirls.tumblr.com/post/182792534641/non-bruciamo-le-tappe-che-canzone-hai-per-la)!  
> Potrebbero arrivare altre fanfiction, ormai sono fuori controllo. Bye!


End file.
